Episode:I Can't Believe It's Butter
|image = |caption = Peggy, on the phone with Griff as "Butter". |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 13 |overall = 222 |network = FOX |production = 10.12 |imdb = tt0642294/ |guests = Danica Sheridan Venessia Valentino Dijon Williams Jennifer Martin |airdate = December 13, 1995 |taping = November 17, 1995 |writers = Scott Zimbler & Joel Valentincic |directors = Sam W. Orender |previous = "Love Conquers Al" |next = "The Hood, the Bud and the Kelly (Part 1)" }} I Can't Believe It's Butter is the thirteenth episode of Season 10, and the 222th overall episode of Married... with Children. Plot Synopsis Al gives Griff 20 free minutes at a sex line, which he hopes will help soothe his lonely friend, especially given that Christmas is coming. Al's friends get addicted to calling a woman named Butter at a 1-900-YUMMY phone sex line, but Al finds out that the woman is Peg's mother. With the money she earns, she buys all a nice Christmas dinner. So Al decides to keep this a secret from NO MA'AM, but when Griff falls in love with her, Al makes a plan. He gets Bud and Kelly to get Peggy's mother to leave the room so Peggy and Al can use the phone. Peggy acts as Butter, and she tells Griff that while they may have had enjoyable experiences of phone sex, they can't spend the holidays together as she already "has someone". Griff comes out of it relatively fine, which pleases Al. Unfortunately, Peggy's mother notices the commotion of the NO MA'AM group and points out their secret names used by them on the hotline, as she reveals to them that she is Butter, which leaves the group aghast in horror, with Al giving her a dirty look as the episode ends. Recurring Cast *Harold Sylvester as Griff *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Tom McCleister as Ike *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan *Kathleen Freeman as Peg's Mom Guest Cast *Danica Sheridan as Belinda *Venessia Valentino as Cindy *Dijon Williams as Bobby *Jennifer Martin as Butter Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the butter substitute spread, I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! *When Al tells Peggy to imagine that she is with someone else like they do with sex, she calls him "Fabio" and he calls her "Ginger...and Mary-Ann" **Fabio is a Italian born model and spokesperson who at the time of this episode, was known for being a spokesperson for I Can't Believe Its Not Butter and appearing on the cover of various romance novels. **Ginger and Mary Ann are references to the females from the television series, Gilligan's Island. Tina Louise, who played Ginger, had previously guest starred on MWC as Miss Beck. Goofs *After talking to Al about taking Butter out and saying he trusts his judgment, Griff takes a glass that's supposed to have gravy in it - but you can clearly see that the glass is empty. *After Griff leaves the Bundy house, Al calls the sex line to talk to Butter, who is upstairs. The upstairs phone rings and has an older style "bell chime" ringtone. Later in the episode when Griff calls Butter from the Bundy living room, Peg is upstairs pretending to be Butter, but her ring tone is now electric. *When Griff rings the Bundy doorbell, Al quickly wraps up the entire family meal in the table cloth and puts it in the closet. When Al runs back to the table, there is a dinner roll near Bud. The roll stays on the table when Bud and Kelly get up and Al sits down. After Peg whispers something dirty into his ear, the roll completely disappears again. *After Al comes back to the table, Peg's bib can be seen falling from her lap. After Kelly puts down her dinner bib on the table and calls Griff "The Grinch", Bud tosses his down afterward near his spot on the table. When Al sits down and tells his plan to Peg, she now has a neatly placed flat bib in front of her. After she's talks dirty in Al's ear and the camera moves back, Bud's bib moves back to his spot, Kelly's is folded differently, and Peg's is now rolled up. *When Al and Griff are taking shots of gravy, there is a can that is at an angle and touching the edge of the "DREAM" magazine under the phone. When then camera widens as Al heads upstairs, the can is now straight and not touching the magazine. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Christmas